


Unexpected, Full Stop

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Bun Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna makes a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected, Full Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni_Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni_Jess/gifts).



> Written on 25 March 2012 in response to [leni_jess](http://leni-jess.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Snuna: Bun series (of course), flowers (specific or general), home_. Follows [The Best Kind of Unexpected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572150).

Their home had been full of flowers ever since they'd learned that Luna was carrying a girl. Severus had rejected "Petunia" at once, banishing them from their vases. He'd left the violets alone but hadn't approved the name. No matter what sort of rose, he hadn't acquiesced, but Luna had kept trying.

 _Betony_ , thought Severus, waking up to the purple flowers strewn over their bed. He turned to Luna. "But they'd call her her 'Betty'. I don't like that."

"But 'Betony Lovegood-Snape' is pretty, and the name means 'surprise'. You _were_ surprised, weren't you?"

"Betony _Lovegood-Snape_?" 

"Would you prefer 'Snape-Lovegood'?"


End file.
